falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
T-51b power armor (Fallout 3)
|item name2 =T-51b power helmet |dr2 =10 |hp2 =100 |effects2 =+1 Charisma +8 Radiation Resistance |weight2 =4 |value2 =120 |repair2 =none |variants2 =Winterized T-51b power helmet |baseid2 = |quests2 =You Gotta Shoot 'Em in the Head |footer = }} T-51b powered armor is a later form of power armor and represented the peak of armored infantry technology before the Great War. In Fallout 3, the T-51b power armor is a unique model of armor and can only be found in Fort Constantine. Background The T-51b was developed in the laboratories of the West Tek Research Facility. At the end of the Anchorage Reclamation in January 2077, the armor had become standard issue for American soldiers in the Army's mechanized cavalry regiments. The armor is fitted with a back-mounted TX-28 MicroFusion Pack which generates an output power of 60,000 Watts to power the HiFlo hydraulic systems built into the frame of the suit. Made of a poly-laminate composite, the outer shell of the T-51b is lightweight and capable of absorbing over 2500 Joules of kinetic impact. The 10-micron-thick silver ablative coating can reflect laser and other radiation emissions without damage to the composite subsurface, and the eyeslit for the helmet is made of bulletproof glass to protect the wearer from any projectiles.Dialog response with Ricky It also includes a recycling system that can convert human waste into drinkable water, enhancing survival.NcWriChi.msg Characteristics The T-51b power armor provides 50 Damage Resistance and increases Radiation Resistance by 25. Wearing the helmet will provide an additional 10 DR, 8 RR and provide +1 bonus to Charisma. The armor set cannot be repaired with other armors, and must be taken to a vendor for repairs. Variant * Winterized T-51b power armor Location The T-51b armor is in Fort Constantine, sealed in a room that requires three keys from different locations. The first key needed is Ted Strayer's special key. Ted Strayer is located in Rivet City. There are four ways to get the key from him: paying him in caps, passing a hard Speech check and convincing him, pickpocketing the key from him, or threatening him (requires 6+ Strength or the Toughness perk). The second key can be obtained from Dukov, located at Dukov's Place, which is a hotel building. There are numerous ways to obtain Dukov's key. Buying the key from him is one simple way. Another easy way to obtain his key is to convince him with the Black Widow perk if the Lone Wanderer is female. Alternatively, Fantasia, one of Dukov's girls, can be convinced with the Lady Killer perk if the player character is male. If the player character has a high Speech skill and convinces Cherry, Dukov's second female friend, to be brought to Rivet City, she will give up the key to the Lone Wanderer. Dukov can also be intimidated by them with a high Speech skill in order to obtain the key. The last key can be obtained from Dave, who can be found in his own settlement, the Republic of Dave. The Lone Wanderer can earn his trust with a Speech check, earning the name "Wasteland Ambassador" from Dave and presenting the key as a gift. There is also another Speech check with him if the player character fails to be the wasteland's ambassador. If lacking a high Speech skill, they can kill him and loot the key from his corpse (gives negative karma). The power armor will be located in Fort Constantine's basement, behind three different doors. The first door requires Ted Strayer's key, which opens the fort's launch control bunker. The second door, which requires Dukov's key, opens the bomb storage. The last door, with Tara Fields' corpse nearby, opens the room to the power armor with Dave's key. Notes * This armor it is tied with the Enclave Hellfire armor as having the best DR in the game. * This is the only suit in the base game. Its winterized variant is acquired via the add-on Operation: Anchorage. * The T-51b armor in other Fallout games is inferior to Enclave power armor series since the Enclave researched more advanced power armor on top of the T-51b. In Fallout 3 however, since the Enclave bases in the west have been virtually wiped out, the more advanced models have been lost, forcing the Enclave to research advanced armor again. This makes the T-51b model superior over most of the East Coast Enclave soldiers' power armors. However, the addition of the Enclave Hellfire armor levels the playing field and bears the same damage resistance as the rusted T-51b, coupled with its set of effects and better availability. * The T-51b appears to display some sort of flexible fabric under the armored plates, clearly visible in V.A.T.S., or when walking. This is different considering the T-45d and Enclave armors are made up of interlocking sections, similar to scales, but are all inferior in terms of DR. * When getting the other three keys and giving them to Mister Crowley in Underworld, he says he needs those three and his which makes four, but all he really needs is the three to open the doors as is seen later in the quest. * If the Lone Wanderer takes the T-51b for themself and tries to talk to Crowley, he will say they stole what was rightfully his, and tells them to get lost. * There is a sarcastic speech option at Seagrave Holmes' "Rivet City Supply" when first shopping at his store. He will (as he always does) claim that he "has a little bit of everything." The Lone Wanderer can then inquire about whether he has a T-51b, stating that, if not, he "doesn't have everything." Seagrave will then tell them that if they want to crack wise, they can go somewhere else. This suggests that the T-51b is a rare item that not many people are aware of. * The helmet's Pip-Boy icon is the same as the armor's icon. This is also the same with the winterized version's helmet. * The winterized version of the armor is virtually impossible to damage, while the standard T-51b armor breaks down at a normal pace compared to the T-45d power armor. * The T-51b can be used to repair either standard power armor, Brotherhood power armor or Outcast power armor. * Since this armor cannot be repaired with any other armor it can only be repaired by repairmen. Bugs * This power armor is known to disappear if you drop it. You are still able to pick it up, however. * In V.A.T.S. you can easily look through the space that is between the lower and upper body, and thus see the background. * It is possible that the helmet is missing from the stasis chamber. If this happens then you will need to reload from your last auto-save and keep trying until you can pick it up. During this process you will notice that the armor and helmet are bouncing about and sometimes fly through the back wall in which case you will need to reload and try again. Gallery FO3 T-51b.jpg|A rusty T-51b T-51b stasis.png|T-51b power armor in stasis References Category:Fallout 3 armor and clothing Category:Power armor Category:Fallout 3 unique armor and clothing de:Powerrüstung T-51b (Fallout 3) es:Servoarmadura T-51b (Fallout 3) fi:T-51b Power Armor (Fallout 3) it:Armatura atomica T-51b (Fallout 3) ru:Силовая броня T-51b (Fallout 3) uk:Силова броня T-51b (Fallout 3)